


(Not a) Damsel in Distress

by Kaitie



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, First Meetings, Fluff and Humor, Humor, M/M, Meet-Cute, Police, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-07-01 07:22:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15769314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaitie/pseuds/Kaitie
Summary: Tony just gets out of the shower when he hears a knock at the door and finds two police officers waiting for him...





	(Not a) Damsel in Distress

Tony sat on the edge of his bed, water still dripping from his hair down his back, when he heard the banging on the door. He considered ignoring it, but whoever it was sounded pretty persistent and didn’t seem like the type to go away.

Tightening the towel around his waist, Tony padded barefoot down the short hallway from his bedroom to the front door. Peering through the peephole, he was surprised to see two cops standing there. One had his hand raised, getting ready to resume the pounding at his door.

Unlocking it, he opened the door a crack, sticking his head through.

“Uh, hello officers. What can I do for you?”

The two cops eyed him suspiciously.

“Why don’t you come out here and talk to us for a minute, sir” the younger one said.

“I’d rather not, it’s not a good time and –”

“Sir. I’m going to have to ask you to step outside” the other officer said sternly, frowning at him.

Tony could feel his stomach tighten nervously. He knew he hadn’t done anything wrong, but the looks the cops were giving him were making him question himself anyway.

“Ok, ok.” Swinging open the door slowly, Tony stepped out onto the front steps. With a quick glance around, he could see that the neighbors on both sides were checking out the excitement. He was sure the nosy old people across the street were peeking through their blinds as well. He’d be the talk of the street for at least the rest of the day…

Tony shivered as a breeze blew over his damp skin and he was reminded that he was now standing in front of two police offers and half the neighborhood in nothing but an old towel. Checking to make sure it was still securely around his waist, he shifted uncomfortably under the gaze of the two men.

The younger one who had knocked cleared his throat, “Um, Mr…”

“Stark. Tony Stark.”

“Mr. Stark, I’m Officer Rogers and this is Officer Coulson. We got a call from a concerned neighbor who heard some disturbing noises, some kind of altercation, from your residence just a few minutes ago.”

“Noises?” Tony asked puzzled. “There must be some mistake, there’s no one else here and…” He trailed off, suddenly realizing what the neighbors must have heard. He dropped his gaze to the ground as his face burned in embarrassment.

“Sir?” the officer prodded, sighing impatiently.

He could feel their eyes on him as he avoided looking up at them. “Everything is fine, I swear” he said, fingers worrying the edge of the towel at his waist.

“Sir” Officer Rogers repeated, stepping closer to him, “is there someone else inside?”

Tony shook his head silently, wishing they would just leave. He jumped in surprise as the man placed his hand on Tony’s bare arm, sending goosebumps racing across his skin.

“Are you safe?”

Daring to look up, Tony caught the officer’s concerned look, his blue eyes searching Tony’s for any fear or pain. He realized just how handsome the guy was. He was taller than Tony, broader, and looked like he was built underneath his uniform. Chiseled jaw, blonde hair…if the police department was smart, they’d have this guy on recruitment posters, Tony mused to himself.

Realizing he’d been staring for too long, he looked back over to where the neighbors were whispering to each other, spreading rumors,

“I’m fine, I swear. I-It’s just me here” Tony tried to explain, but he could see that Officer Hottie wasn’t convinced. His partner, on the other hand, looked like he couldn’t care less.

“If you don’t mind, I’d like to just do a walkthrough, make sure everything’s alright” he said. “We were told there was some screaming and we can’t leave without making sure that no one is in trouble. I’m sure you understand.”

“Y-yeah, I guess” Tony mumbled. “C’mon in.”

Turning back to the door, he opened it, gesturing for the officers to enter. Coulson remained in the living room, surveying it and the connected kitchen while Rogers headed down the hallway. Tony followed behind awkwardly, not sure what he was supposed to be doing.

“Looks all clear” Rogers said as he came out of the bathroom, the last room to be checked. “So, do you have an explanation for what the neighbors heard?”

Tony winced, racking his brain to come up with any other possible explanation.

“Sir.”

Tony sighed. “Fine. If you must know, I was showering and…”

“And?” Rogers urged, impatiently, but not unkindly.

“There was a spider” he mumbled.

“A what?”

Tony caught the smile tugging at the corner of the cop’s lips and scowled at him.

“It wasn’t a normal spider!” he said indignantly. “It was huge! And I was there with my eyes closed, washing my hair and when I opened them, it was dangling there in front of my face.”

“Sure, sure, I understand” Rogers nodded, trying his best to look serious. But the visual threatened his composure.

“Seriously. It was disgusting. So I may have…shouted, in surprise. And slipped, maybe knocking over a few things. It wasn’t really a big deal.”

“I see. Well, at least no one was hurt and the problem is all taken care of.”

“Well…”

Rogers shot Tony a look. “It’s still in there?”

“I didn’t have time to go back in there, what with the police showing up at my door and all! I was going to get it. Eventually” Tony said, trailing off unconvincingly.

“Sure.” Rogers stepped into the bathroom, surveying the tiled wall of the shower. Glancing back at Tony with the slightest shake of his head, he grabbed a tissue from the counter and reached into the shower. Wadding up the tissue, he tossed it into the toilet and flushed, coming back out with a satisfied smile.

“The situation is under control.”

“I’m not some damsel in distress you know” Tony said, with a look dangerously close to a pout on his face. “I was going to do it myself.”

“Just doing my civic duty” Rogers shrugged, amused at the outburst.

“Well thanks for saving the day” Tony shot back sarcastically. He gestured for Rogers to head back to the front of the house. “I assume that’s all then?”

“Yeah, I suppose that’s it” Rogers agreed, walking to the living room. “C’mon Coulson, everything’s seems ok here.”

Coulson headed out to the car without another word. Rogers reached into his pocket and pulled out a business card.

“Here” he said, handing it to Tony. “In case you have any other ‘emergencies.’ Or…just because.” He smiled and walked out, shutting the door behind him.

Tony stared down at the card, uncharacteristically speechless.

But maybe he would give him a call.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is just some random silly thing I wrote based on someone's true story, I think. Too bad I don't remember whose, or where I read it, but I'm pretty sure that's where it came from. Just thought it was kinda funny and cute...


End file.
